


Classy

by Zora_Xx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zora_Xx/pseuds/Zora_Xx
Summary: Draco Malfoy is the new student at Hogwarts high. Harry Lupin is the shy kid. Both of them have secrets, some better kept than others. Draco is a model and actor for Prada, people always recognise him but they can never put their finger on from where. Harry's parents died when he was one. Not many people know that Sirius and Remus are anything other than Harry's natural parents. Sirius has a condition that means that he can have kids with another guy, that's how Harry's little brother, Teddy or Edward, came along.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Teddy Lupin/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Harry sits down in his chemistry seat, gets his stuff out and puts his head down on the desk. It's first period on the first Monday of the year. Yeah they'd been officially back a few days already but hardly anyone ever turns up to the three first days back because there's actually no point. All they do is sit around. None for the teachers start the topics for the year. Although on the bright side their chem' teacher, Professor Howarth, was really nice and to say it was an A-Level class they did fuck all. They had been allocated their seats in the previous lesson and their seating plan this year wasn't half bad. Harry had been allocated a desk for two and he was going to share it with the new kid. Not many people change schools in the middle of their A-Level courses but needs must. Harry had heard of the new kid before he was from the side of the family that is a bit dodgy. Harry's dad and the boy's mother are cousins. Harry wasn't genetically Remus and Sirius' child like his little brother was. Harry was the child of Lily and James. Remus and Sirius were their best friends so it was the natural choice for who was going to look after him after Lily and James died. Draco walks up to the teacher.  
Prof' Howarth: Hi. You must be Draco.  
Draco: I am.  
Prof' Howarth: You are sat on that desk over there next to the boy with the ACDC pencil case and his head on the desk.  
Draco: Okay. Thank you.  
He walk over to his seat and sits down; he starts to get his stuff out. Harry lifts his head off the desk.  
Harry: Hi.  
Draco: *under his breath* Damn.  
Harry: What was that?  
Draco: Nothing. Nice to meet you. I'm Draco Malfoy.  
Harry: Harry Lupin.  
They shake hands.  
Draco: Harry Lupin? Where have I heard that name before?  
Harry: Was your mum's maiden name "Black"?  
Draco: Yeah. Why?  
Harry: Your mum and my dad are cousins.  
Draco: Oh yeah I remember now. I'm sorry if this sounds rude but didn't your parents die when you were one and your godfather adopted you?  
Harry: Keep your flipping voice down man. I don't need the entire school to know.  
Draco: Sorry.  
Harry: Don't worry about it. I just don't really trust anyone around here.  
Draco: *wiggling his eyebrows* What about me?  
Harry: Well you're a model and the models that I have come across are bitches who get my attention then try to get me to shag them.  
Draco: Do you shag them?  
Harry: Nah. I don't like girls.  
Draco: Same. It's awful when they get all attached because I kissed them once in for an advert.  
Harry: Can't relate, sorry. Although there is a girl in sixth year...  
Draco: Going for the young ones then are we?  
Harry: She's a year younger than us and let me finish you twat.  
Draco: Maybe. *wink*  
Harry blushes.  
Draco: I don't know why you're blushing. I haven't bloody done anything.  
Harry: You bloody winked.  
Draco: No I didn't.  
Harry: Yes you did. Now. As I was saying. This girl is one of my best mate's little sister and she thinks I'm playing hard to get when I say I don't like girls.  
Draco: What. An. Idiot.  
Harry: I know.  
Draco: Have you ever had a crush anyone in at your school before?  
Harry: Not until about ten minutes ago.  
Draco: What happened ten minutes ago?  
Harry face palms to; 1) display his annoyance and 2) to hide his blush.  
Draco: Ooooh. *whispering in Harry's ear* Well I think that you are bloody gorgeous and I can see why all those girls want to shag you.  
Harry moans in frustration. Draco smirks.  
Harry: Draco you can kill a man saying things like that.  
Draco rubs Harry's thigh and Harry lets out a strangled moan that he tries to cover up with a cough.  
Harry: *through gritted teeth* Draco we are in class.  
Draco: *whispering* So?  
Harry: *whispering* If I start moaning in the middle class Miss will notice.  
Draco: *whispering* I touched your leg. If I realised that you would get a raging hard on then I wouldn't have done it.  
Harry: *whispering* It's not my fault that all the guys that are in this school are arse holes.  
Draco: *whispering* What about your mates?  
Harry: The two gay mates that I have are dating each other.  
Draco: *whispering* So you're a poor virgin soul?  
Harry: *sigh* Yes. *whispering* My brother has a better sex life than me.  
Draco: *whispering* Isn't he in like third year?  
Harry: *whispering* Yeah.  
Draco: *whispering* Damn. Something is going to have to be done about that.  
Harry: *whispering* You're telling me.  
Draco: *whispering* I don't have any more classes until this afternoon.  
Harry: *whispering* Neither do I.  
Draco: *whispering* Well then. I have a plan.

~~~~

Class has just ended and they are packing up their stuff.  
Draco: Do you want to come round to mine for a study session? *wink*  
Harry: Yeah.  
Hermione: Hi Harry.  
Harry: Hi Hermione. Did you have a good weekend?  
Hermione: Yeah. You?  
Harry: It was the usual. Beat Teddy at Fifa so he called me a big virgin so I called him a slut.  
Hermione: Sounds like a normal Lupin weekend.  
Harry: Yeah. 'Mione this is Draco.  
Hermione: Hi. I'm Hermione Granger.  
Draco: Hi. I'm Draco Malfoy.  
Hermione: Harry are you still up for the study session at lunch?  
Harry: Crap sorry I forgot. I've double booked myself.  
Hermione: No don't worry. I think the second thing is more important, if I am guessing what it is right.  
Draco: Thank you Hermione. Now if you'd excuse us. We must be off.  
Hermione: Okay bye.  
Harry: Bye


	2. Chapter 2

They get walk to the gate Harry scans his ID and they go into the car park.  
Harry: Which one's yours?  
Draco: The Tesla model x.  
Harry: Fancy.  
Draco: Father got me it for Christmas.  
Harry: Lucky.  
Draco: Hop in.  
They get into the car and start driving.  
Draco: Harry do you want to be my boyfriend?  
Harry: Yes.  
Draco quickly pecks him on the lips.  
Harry: Where are we going?  
Draco: My apartment.  
Harry: You have your own place?  
Draco: Yeah. Me and my agent share an apartment.  
Harry: What's your agent called?  
Draco: Pansy. She's four years older than us.  
Harry: Cool. Will she be okay with me?  
Draco: Yeah. She's been trying to get me a guy for ages. She says that I am moping about the flat in big jumpers, eating ice cream and the only thing that can fix it is having sex.  
Harry: Sounds like a smart woman.  
Draco: Yeah. Father thinks that she is my girlfriend and we aren't telling him the truth.  
Harry: Why aren't you telling him the truth?  
Draco: He's homophobic and if he thinks I have a girlfriend then he will be off my back.  
Harry: Dad and Pappa are fine with me being gay.  
Draco: Well wouldn't it be a bit hypocritical of them to frown upon it?  
Harry: Yeah.  
They ride in a comfortable silence for a while.  
Draco: So how much have you ever done with anyone?  
Harry: Nothing.  
Draco: Not even...?  
Harry: No.  
Draco: What about...?  
Harry: No.  
Draco: You poor depraved soul.  
Harry: You touching my leg in Science was the closest anyone's ever got. Nobody likes me around here.  
Draco: Well they are clearly blind. You are bloody gorgeous.  
Harry: You're the only person who thinks that.  
Draco: I am sure I'm not. What about that sixth year?  
Harry: Nobody gives two fucks about her opinion. Not even her own brother.  
Draco: I have a plan. It's a plan that you have two choices with.  
Harry: They are?  
Draco: Like it or lump it.  
Harry: So I don't have a choice?  
Draco: Putting it bluntly. No you don't have a choice.  
Harry: Okay. What's the plan?  
Draco: Well. I have been asked to do a aftershave advert and I have to seduce and then make out with a person. All the, dare I say, actresses have been awful. Clearly they casting crew do not understand my request of "male".  
Harry: I see where this is going.  
Draco: Good because the casting crew asked me to choose my own person or some shit like that. Do you know why I want you to do it?  
Harry: Why?  
Draco: Because I love you Harry Lupin. I love every inch of you.  
He moves the hand that was on the gear stick over to Harry's groin. He rubs his hand back and forth which starts to form a bulge in Harry's trousers.  
Draco: Even though I haven't been fully acquainted with all of you but I'm sure everything will be fine.  
Harry moans, unable to speak, as his dick slowly gets harder and harder.  
Harry: Draco...please...  
Draco: Please what? What do you want?  
Harry: Draco I need to cum...please.  
Draco: We're almost at my apartment block.  
They turn around a corner, Draco still rubbing Harry's erection.  
Draco: See look it's right there.  
He takes his hand off the steering wheel to point at a rather impressive, new build apartment block. Harry moans louder as Draco starts rubbing harder. Draco drives them into an underground car park they go right to the very back of the third level. Draco parks up and turns all the lights out.  
Harry: Draco please...I need to cum.  
Draco: How badly do you want to cum?  
Harry: Really badly.  
Draco puts his hand inside Harry's trousers. Harry gasps.  
Draco: Something wrong?  
Harry: Your hand...is so...so cold.  
The only response Harry gets is Draco starting to pump Harry's dick at a ridiculously fast pace. It doesn't take long before Harry starts tensing up.  
Harry: Draco I'm gonna...  
He cums all over Draco's hand. Draco uses his clean hand to get some wet wipes out of the glove box and cleans the two of them up.  
Harry: Wow...that was...  
Draco: Have you ever orgasmed before?  
Harry: Once. I think I was drunk.  
Draco: When?  
Harry: I think it was after that West Ham vs Chelsea match that made everyone want to jump out of the window.  
Draco: Yeah I know the one. Right lets go into my flat and then we can go further. *wink*


	3. Chapter 3

Draco unlocks the door to his and Pansy's penthouse apartment. They go in and take their shoes off.  
Harry: Wow this place is so nice.  
Draco: I know. My room is this way.  
They go into Draco's room. Draco closes the door behind them. The room has a king sized, four poster bed with sofa at the end, a TV opposite and night stands either side; the wall with the door on has cupboards; on the other side of the TV there is another cupboard; the wall directly opposite Harry was made of glass and had double sliding doors on the glass sided balcony.  
Harry: Damn Draco I love your room.  
Draco: Thanks. I love it too. Go have a look in that cupboard next to the TV.  
Harry goes over to the cupboard and tries the door.  
Harry: It's locked.  
Draco: Oh yeah. Here.  
He throws Harry the key and Harry unlocks the door. His eyes go wide.  
Draco: You like the collection then.  
Harry nods. Draco moves from near the door to next to Harry.  
Draco: I do, of course, intend on using every single one of those things on you.  
Harry: *smirking* I can't wait.  
Draco picks Harry up bridal style and sits them down on the sofa, Harry in Draco's lap.  
Draco: So baby do you want a proper sub\dom relationship or we switch? I'm fine with either.  
Harry: Well how can I dom when I don't know what I'm doing?  
Draco: Fair point.  
Harry: Plus the thought of being helpless and completely in your mercy really turns me on.  
Draco: *smirks* Well in that case I am going to set some rules that you need to follow.  
Harry nods.  
Draco: You must do all studying and homework before we do anything. You can't cum without permission. You must not touch yourself. That's all I can think of at the moment but if I think of anymore I'll tell you. Okay?  
Harry: Okay. What happens I break a rule?  
Draco: You'll get spanked, less if it's a mistake.  
Harry nods.  
Draco: Can you go stand in the hallway for a mo' whilst I set something up?  
Harry: Sure.

Ten minutes later Draco gets Harry from the hallway. The curtains had been drawn and red candles were lighting the room in a really romantic way.  
Harry: Draco this is beautiful.  
Draco: I wanted to make your first time special.  
Harry: Thank you so much.  
He throws his arms around Draco and kisses him. Draco bites Harry's bottom lip asking for entrance. Harry moans and Draco slips his tongue in. He takes Harry's tie off not breaking the kiss. Draco starts unbuttoning Harry's shirt. Draco breaks the kiss.  
Draco: Are you sure you want this?  
Harry nods.  
Draco: If you want me to stop at any point tell me.  
Harry: Okay.  
Draco reconnects their lips then makes short work of Harry's shirt.  
Draco: Damn baby. You're ripped.  
Harry: Less talking and more kissing please.  
Draco: Anything for you.  
They start kissing again and Harry takes off Draco's shirt. Harry runs his hands over Draco's abs in appreciation. They both toe off their socks then Draco goes straight *A\N: Well about as straight as Draco could ever be given the present situation.* for Harry's belt which is on the floor in no time. Harry kicks off his trousers. He tugs on Draco's trousers.  
Harry: No fair.  
Draco: Sorry baby.  
He makes short work of his trousers. Draco picks Harry up and places him down on the bed.  
Draco: Baby you look so hot.  
They start kissing again. There is a knock at Draco's bedroom door which they ignore.  
Pansy: Draco your parents are in the fucking lift!!  
Draco: Shit! Put some lunch on and give us a minute!  
Pansy: K!  
Draco: Sorry Baby.  
Harry: Can we continue later?  
Draco: Of course. Anything for you.


	4. Chapter 4

Direct Messages between _the_king_ and **_Malfoy.sexual_**

_the_king: So how was your "study date"? Loose it yet?_

**_Malfoy.sexual: I didn't loose it yet because Draco's parents decided to make an appearance so yeah. Cock block._ **

_the_king: Did they like walk in on you?_

**_Malfoy.sexual: No. Pansy almost broke down the door trying to get our attention._ **

_the_king: Who's Pansy?_

**_Malfoy.sexual: Our agent._ **

_the_king: Since when did you need an agent?_

**_Malfoy.sexual: Since I agreed to work on a project with Draco._ **

_the_king: Yeah. It's called your virginity._

Harry snorts with laughter.  
Prof' Bark: Mr Lupin kindly stop looking at your crotch and pay attention!  
Harry: Sorry sir.

Direct Messages between _TOO.oldforthis_ and **_Malfoy.sexual_**

_TOO.oldforthis: I heard you went on a "study date" at lunch._

**_Malfoy.sexual: I did. Who told you?_ **

_TOO.oldforthis: the_king_

**_Malfoy.sexual: I'm going to ring his neck._ **

_TOO.oldforthis: Harry James Lupin you will do no such thing. And please change your username._

**_Malfoy.sexual: Fine._ **

**_Luciusmalfoy.isacockblock: Better?_** 😂😂😂😂

_TOO.oldforthis: NO!_

**_Luciusmalfoy.isacockblock: It's this or Malfoy.sexual_ **

_TOO.oldforthis: Go back to your old one. BEFORE Malfoy.sexual_

**_Luciusmalfoy.isacockblock: Fine boomer._ **

**_thats.what.she.said;): I don't like it._ **

**_Malfoy.sexual: Much better._** 😂

_TOO.oldforthis: Did you just call me a 'boomer'?_

**_Malfoy.sexual: Maybe._ **

_TOO.oldforthis: Tell me. Why is Lucius Malfoy a cock block?_

**_Malfoy.sexual: Well we were 'studying' and then Pansy almost broke down the door trying to get our attention. She said Dray's parents were in the lift._ **

_TOO.oldforthis: Time for the big question. Did you loose it?_

**_Lucius.doesntletu.looseyourvcard: All I lost was a sock._ **

_TOO.oldforthis: Oh my god that username._ 😂😂😂😂

**_Lucius.doesntletu.looseyourvcard: Dad is that an emoji?_ **

**_Lucius.doesntletu.looseyourvcard: Because if it is I am going to explode from cringe._ **

Prof' Bark: Mr Lupin put your phone on my desk and I'm call for on call to take it to reception.  
Harry puts his phone on Professor Bark's desk. Ten minutes later there is a knock on the door.  
Prof' Bark: Come in.  
Remus comes in and gives Harry a look.  
Prof' Bark: Ah Professor Lupin a student has been on his phone and I would like the aforementioned phone taken to reception.  
He hands Remus Harry's phone.  
Remus: Harry I would like a word.  
Harry: *muttering* Shit.  
He follows Remus out of the room. Remus' walkie talkie goes of and he puts it to his ear. He presses down the reply button.  
Remus: I got that. Stay here.  
Harry nods. Remus goes into another class and comes back out with Teddy and Teddy's phone.  
Remus: Both if you need to stop going on your phones in class.  
Harry and Teddy: I only do it in German!  
Remus: You will get your phones back tomorrow.  
Teddy: But Dad how am I supposed to call Jake?  
Remus: You should have thought about that before you went on your phone in class.  
Harry: When will I get mine back because I'm staying at Draco's tonight?  
Remus: When's your first class?  
Harry: I don't have any tomorrow.  
Remus: Does Draco have any classes tomorrow?  
Harry: Also no. We're at a shoot all day.  
Teddy: Who's Draco?  
Harry: My boyfriend.  
Teddy: I'm proud big brother. Finally getting some.  
Remus: Back to class both of you.  
Teddy: Bye Dad.  
He goes back into class.  
Harry: See you tomorrow Dad.  
Remus: Bye Cub. Be safe.  
Harry: I will.  
He goes back into class.

Draco is in the sports hall with Ron playing basket ball.  
Ron: You got anymore classes today?  
Draco: No. I'm just waiting for Harry to finish German then we're off home.  
Ron: What you taking?  
Draco: Photography, Chemistry, RS, History and English. You?  
Ron: Business, Hospitality, World Religion, History and Biology. Who's your history teacher?  
Draco: Harry's dad.  
Ron: Lucky. I have Binns.  
Draco: Isn't he that teacher that did assembly today?  
Ron: Yeah.  
Draco: *sarcastically* Lucky.  
Ron: Which RS are you taking?  
Draco: World Religion.  
Ron: Watch out. The teacher is a die hard Christian and is extremely homophobic.  
Draco: Looks like Harry and I won't be doing much work then.  
Ron: What do you mean by that?  
Draco: You'll have to wait and see.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco and Harry walk into the studio.  
Gilderoy: Hello Mr Malfoy and Mr err…  
Harry: Lupin. Harry Lupin.  
Gilderoy: A pleasure to meet you Mr Lupin. I'm the director Gilderoy Lockhart. I take it you both have been briefed by Miss Parkinson.  
Draco: We have.  
Gilderoy: Fantastic. Arista! Daphne!  
Daphne: Coming Sir!  
They go over to him.  
Gilderoy: Girls these are our models; Draco and Harry.  
Daphne: Nice to meet you both.  
Harry: Nice to meet you too.  
Arista: Hi Draco. Long time no see.  
Draco ignores her.  
Harry: Arista from the way you are looking at Draco it might do you well to know that he is gay and taken.  
Arista: What do you mean by that?  
Harry: Simply that you need to keep your smegy little paws off my boyfriend.  
Gilderoy: Oh you two are together?  
Harry and Draco nod.  
Gilderoy: Great! You will have had lots of practice then.  
Draco: Oh yes. Plenty.

They arrive back at the flat and slump down on the sofa.  
Pansy: How was the shoot?  
Draco: Great apart from the fact that my stylist was none other than Arista Greengrass.  
Pansy: I did ask for you to have Daphne.  
Draco: It's not your fault Pans.  
Pansy: So how did they like you, Harry?  
Harry: The director said that I was a natural.  
Pansy: Fantastic. Did you sign a contract?  
Harry: Yeah.  
Draco: It's the same one as mine.  
Pansy: Good. The other contract is very dodgy.  
Harry: That's what I thought.  
Draco: Our review dates are the same as well.  
Pansy: Great. You two are a package and Prada needs to respect that.

Harry and Draco walk into History and sit down.  
Remus: How was the shoot?  
Harry: Great.  
Draco: The director absolutely loved Harry.  
Remus: Oh that's good. Did you sign a contract.  
Harry: Yeah.  
Remus: So you're a Prada model now?  
Harry: Yep.  
Draco: They have also agreed that we are a combined package. So if they lend us out to other companies that company has to have work for both of us or they can't have us.  
Remus: Sounds good. Here's your phone back Harry.  
He hands the phone to his eldest son.  
Harry: Thanks Dad.


	6. Chapter 6

Umbridge: Welcome to World Religion seventh year. My name is Professor Umbridge. We are starting a unit on Christian beliefs. Can anyone tell me a Christian belief?  
Draco puts his hand up.  
Umbitch: Yes Mr er...  
Draco: Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Some Christians wrongly believe that homosexuality is wrong.  
Umbridge: You think there's nothing wrong with homosexuality?  
Draco: Yes.  
Umbridge: So what would you say to a homophobic person?  
Draco: I wouldn't say anything. I would however...  
He kisses Harry.  
Draco: Do that.  
Umbridge: Er...well...yes...moving on...  
Draco doesn't listen to the rest of what she says because his phone has just vibrated in his pocket. He unlocks it.

Direct Messages between _PAN.sysexual_ and ** _bean.thedragon_**

_PAN.sysexual: I've just got the advert back._

**_bean.thedragon: Send it. This class is so boring I think I'm going to die._ **

_PAN.sysexual: Over dramatic much._

**_bean.thedragon: Send the damn video Pansophene._ **

_PAN.sysexual:_ _Video_

_PAN.sysexual: Better?_

**_bean.thedragon: Much._ 😇 **

_PAN.sysexual: Don't you angle face me. You're no angle and neither is your boyfriend. Yeah I heard you last night. I think everyone all the way to the moon heard you._

**_bean.thedragon: To, to, to, to the moon  
To the moon  
Blast off  
To the moon  
Come on and take me away  
To, to, to, to the moon_ **

_PAN.sysexual: Why?_

_PAN.sysexual: I've got that god damn song stuck in my head now._

_PAN.sysexual: I hate you, I hate you, go die._

**_bean.thedragon: Is your mac book password I know._ **

_PAN.sysexual: Two bros..._

**_bean.thedragon: chilling in a hot tub..._ **

_PAN.sysexual: 5 feet apart because they're not..._

**_bean.thedragon: the 3 letter word that my parents don't accept me as being._ **

_PAN.sysexual: Oh. My. God._ 😂😂😂

_**bean.thedragon: I've had enough.** _

**_bean.thedragon: Goodbye Pansophene._ **

**_bean.thedragon: You better have food ready when we get home._ **

_PAN.sysexual: No._

**_bean.thedragon: Bully._ **

_PAN.sysexual: Yep._

Direct Messages between _Malfoy.sexual_ and **_bean.thedragon_**

 ** _bean.thedragon:_** _ **video**_

**_bean.thedragon: It's the ad we shot the other day._ **

_Malfoy.sexual: Thanks. I'll look at it later. I am trying to take notes. I do want to pass this class you know._

**_bean.thedragon: You might have a point there._ **

**_bean.thedragon: I also can't be arsed, so can I copy yours?_ **

_Malfoy.sexual: Fine but you have to promise to let me copy yours at some point._

**_bean.thedragon: Fair deal._ **


	7. Chapter 7

Draco feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He switches his fork to the other hand and pulls out his phone.  
Teddy: Draco you're not allowed on your phone inside.  
Draco: It's work. Stuff from our agent vibrates where as nothing else does.

_To: dracomalfoy@gmail.com_

_From: pansopheneparkinson@gmail.com_

_Subject: Paris fashion week autumn\winter 2019_

_Dray I've just got an email from the big wigs at Prada. They want you and Harry at Paris fashion week in two weeks time. You aren't modelling (thank god) but you are doing two auditions: one at YSL and the other at Gucci. All the tickets and stuff have been booked we just need some money for food and souvenirs. I'm going to go sort that out after I've had lunch. I'll call in to your school about it at some point. It's not really a priority, Harry's dad being a teacher and all. Have a good afternoon._

_-Pans_

_Pansophene Parkinson_   
_Slytherin Modelling Agency_

Draco: Har.  
Harry: What?  
Draco: We're off to fashion week!!!  
Harry: Wait you what?  
Draco: We. Are. Going. To. FASHION WEEK!!!!  
Harry: AHHHH!!! OH MY GOD I CAN'T WAIT!!!  
The headmaster comes over to see what the noise is about.  
Prof' Dumbledore: Everything alright over here?  
Harry: Everything's hunky dory.  
Teddy: Who says ' _hunky dory'_ anymore?  
Harry: Don't argue with me Edward Lupin.  
Teddy: *through gritted teeth* Don't call me Edward.  
Prof' Dumbledore: Whoever's phone that is is going to have to hand it over to me.  
Draco: I was working. It that against the rules now?  
Prof' Dumbledore: Working?  
Draco: Yes. Harry and I are models. I had an email from our agent concerning an event we are attending in two weeks time.  
Prof' Dumbledore: And what event might that be?  
Draco: Paris fashion week autumn/winter.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry's phone vibrates on the coffee table. Harry leans over and grabs it.

Direct messages between _bean.thedragon_ and **_Malfoy.sexual_**

_bean.thedragon: Babe can you get your very fine arse to school?_

**_Malfoy.sexual: Why?_ **

_bean.thedragon: Well I kinda sorta forgot that we need to have a live model for photography._

**_Malfoy.sexual: What do I need to wear?_ **

_bean.thedragon: Black polo, black jeans, black and white vans. Oh and bring your Prada id._

**_Malfoy.sexual: Right I'm coming you twat._ **

**_Malfoy.sexual: The pay better be good._ **

_bean.thedragon: Oh it will be._ 😉

Harry: Pans.  
Pansy: Yeah?  
Harry: Can I borrow your car?  
Pansy: Why?  
Harry: Draco forgot that he needs a live model for photography.  
Pansy: This is what happens the one day that I have a lie in. Typical. Yes you can borrow it. Damage it and you're paying.  
Harry: K. Whatever.  
He goes and gets changed. He comes back out an walks to the door. Harry grabs his student id and his Prada id.  
Pansy: You better not loose your Prada id.  
Harry: I won't. It'll be round my neck or Draco's the entire time.  
Pansy: Good. Now off you go. You've got an hour to get there.  
Harry: Bye.  
Pansy: Bye.


	9. Chapter 9

Teddy feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He and Jake go behind a building so that Teddy can check it without it ending up with his dad. Again.

Direct messages between _Malfoy.sexual_ and _**_x_**_ ** _teddythebear_**

_Malfoy.sexual: I'm coming into school. Don't ask. Boyfriend emergency. Wondered if you want to go for coffee after school._

**__x_teddythebear: Coffee sounds great.  
_ **

**__x_teddythebear: You better not be texting whilst driving._ **

_Malfoy.sexual: Every heard of voice type? *metal face palm*_

**__x_teddythebear: Whatever. Why you coming in?  
_ **

**__x_teddythebear: Boyfriend got randy?_ **

**__x_teddythebear: When the last time you fucked?_ **

_Malfoy.sexual: Two and a half hours ago._

_Malfoy.sexual: Pansy had a lie in._

_Malfoy.sexual: SO_

_Malfoy.sexual: Draco forgot that he needs a live model for photography._

**__x_teddythebear: Kk._ **

**__x_teddythebear: Quick question. When you getting the rest of your stuff? You haven't been home in like a week.  
_ **

_Malfoy.sexual: Probs the weekend. We've not got any shoots on Saturday or Sunday so we can get it sorted._

**__x_teddythebear: Finally! What's your apartment like?  
_ **

_Malfoy.sexual: Huge. If you're a good little boy you can come see it later._

**__x_teddythebear: I bet you have a special little cupboard with all your 'toys' in.  
_ **

_Malfoy.sexual: Yep. And it ain't so little._

**__x_teddythebear: Oh. My. God. I said that as a joke!  
_ **

_Malfoy.sexual:_ 😂😂😂

**__x_teddythebear: Harry I'm now scared for life. Thanks._ **

_Malfoy.sexual: I bet you and Jake do much worse._

**__x_teddythebear: Possibly. The difference is we don't got shouting about it.  
_ **

_Malfoy.sexual: I'm not shouting._

**__x_teddythebear: You said you were using voice type.  
_ **

_Malfoy.sexual: You do not need to shout to use voice type you moron._

**__x_teddythebear: I am not a moron!_ **

_Malfoy.sexual: Yes you are. Now stop arguing and go fuck your boyfriend or something._

**__x_teddythebear: I have never been so offended in my entire life! Me? A top? You have to be joking.  
_ **

_Malfoy.sexual: Terribly sorry. Go have your boyfriend fuck you._


	10. Chapter 10

Prof' Cooper: And lastly, Draco tell us who you have chosen as your live model.  
Draco: My boyfriend, Harry.  
Prof' Cooper: Have any modeling experience Harry?  
Harry: I model for Prada.  
Prof' Cooper: Very good. So for today's work you will all need ten to twenty different shots with your live model. You can go anywhere on campus and use anything in this room to help you. Off you go.  
Draco practically dives for the large step ladder in the corner of the room. He knocks over Arista Greengrass, who was Blaise Zambine's live model, in the process.  
Arista: Watch it you git.  
Draco: You shouldn't have stood in front of the step ladder if you didn't want to get knocked over. It's a critical tool for a photographer.  
Arista: Shove it.  
Draco: You are aware of the Prada policy on the interaction between models and staff? You could get fired for this.  
Blaise: Oi! Leave off my girlfriend.  
Harry: Well maybe she should leave off my boyfriend.  
Draco: Come on Harry. We can just report this to Pansy when we get home.  
They join hands and leave the room, carrying the step ladder. They walk out onto the field.


	11. Chapter 11

Draco: Right lie down on the grass.  
Harry lies down on the ground. Draco moves the step ladder over Harry so he can get a close up of his face. They carry on until they have twenty different shots. They head back to the classroom.  
Prof' Cooper: Finished?  
Draco: Yep.  
He hands her the camera.  
Prof' Cooper: How manny did you get?  
Draco: Twenty.  
Prof' Cooper: Wow. You guys work fast.  
Harry: We both know what we're doing and how each other works.  
Prof' Cooper: Do you live together?  
Draco: Not officially.  
Harry: I'm moving this weekend.  
Prof' Cooper: Good luck.  
Harry: Thanks.

Direct messages between _seriously.sirius_ and **_Malfoy.sexual_**

_seriously.sirius: Is this true?_

**_Malfoy.sexual: What?_ **

_seriously.sirius: That my little boy is moving out at the weekend?_

**_Malfoy.sexual: Yes it is true and I'm seventeen Pa. I'm not so little anymore._ **

_seriously.sirius: It's gonna be so quiet._ 😭😭

**_Malfoy.sexual: You'll still have Teddy._ **

_seriously.sirius: That's what I'm scared of._ 😂

Malfoy.sexual took a screen shot

_seriously.sirius: First of all why? Second of all why?_

**_Malfoy.sexual:_** 😇

_seriously.sirius: Don't you angel face me._

_**Malfoy.sexual:**_ 😈

_seriously.sirius: Make your mind up. It's Aziraphale or Crowley._

**_Malfoy.sexual: Brain city_ whales.👻**

_seriously.sirius: Ugh._

Direct messages between _TOO.oldforthis_ and **_Malfoy.sexual_**

_**Malfoy.sexual: photo ** _

_TOO.oldforthis: Do I want to open this?_

**_Malfoy.sexual: Yes. You do._ **

_TOO.oldforthis: Oh. You'll be glad you're moving out._

**_Malfoy.sexual: I'd almost feel sorry for Teddy but it's karma for calling me a virgin all those millions of times._**

_TOO.oldforthis: An maybe a bit for you calling him a whore and a slut all those times. After all. Who are you moving in with?_

**_Malfoy.sexual: Oh ha ha Miranda Hart._ **


	12. Chapter 12

Direct messages between _Malfoy.sexual_ and _**_x_teddythebear**_

**__x_teddythebear: Where you picking me up?_ **

_Malfoy.sexual: What you in?_

**__x_teddythebear: German._ 😴**

_Malfoy.sexual: With who?_

**__x_teddythebear: Watery Wilson._ **

_Malfoy.sexual: Leave him alone. It's not his fault that his eyes are out of control._

**__x_teddythebear: Lol._ 😂**

Prof' Wilson: Edward can you pay attention please?  
Teddy: Sir my name is Teddy.  
Prof' Wilson: Not on the register it is.  
Teddy: You literally call my brother Harry when his name on the register is Hadrian. And Jake's full name is Jakob and yet you don't call him that.  
Prof' Wilson: Go stand outside.  
Teddy: Fine.  
He snogs Jake, grabs his stuff and leaves.

Harry walks up that stairs and sees Teddy stood outside his classroom.  
Harry: Someone's in trouble.  
Teddy: Watery Wilson sent me out because I don't like being called ' _Edward_ '. Harry: Come on. I'll sign you out and we can head out.  
They walk down to reception chatting about fashion.  
Teddy: Gucci is better than Prada.  
Harry: Fuck off.  
Teddy: I don't like Prada.  
Harry: Well erm who's paying for your coffee?  
Teddy: You.  
Harry: And who's my employer?  
Teddy: Prada.  
Harry: Exactly stupid child.  
Teddy: Oi.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be a bit of homophobia in this chapter. If that's a trigger skip this chapter.

They get into Pansy white, four door, hatchback, Mercedes-Benz c class 300.  
Harry: Can you see a charger anywhere?  
Teddy sees it and hands it to his brother.  
Harry: Awwww...Pansy you gay bitch.  
Teddy: What?  
They start driving.  
Harry: Her charger doesn't match my phone.  
Teddy: Ha ha.  
Harry: I hope nothing important happens.  
Teddy: What like?  
Harry: Dray's parents deciding to pay us a visit.

There is a knock on the front door.  
Pansy: I'll get it!  
Draco: Thanks!  
Pansy opens the front door.  
Narcisa: Hello Pansy, dear. Is Draco in?  
Pansy: Yep. Come in.  
They go into the living room. Draco comes in.  
Draco: Hello Mother.  
Narcisa: Hello Draco. I'll get straight to the point. Your father and I are getting divorced.  
Draco: Why?  
Narcisa: He's...he's...g...g...  
Draco: Gay?  
Narcisa: Yes. It's disgusting.  
Draco: No it's not. It's perfectly normal.  
Narcisa: Not in this family.  
Draco and Pansy laugh.  
Pansy: Your cousin is gay, his husband is bi and both their sons are gay.  
Narcisa: Low life scum.  
Draco: How are they when Remus is a teacher, Sirius is a psychologist and their elder son is a model?  
Narcisa just splutters.  
Pansy: Tea?  
Draco: All tea no collusion with Russia and especially China for me.  
Pansy: I knew you were going to say that.  
Narcisa: The elder son. What's his name?  
Draco: Hadrian or Harry.  
Narcisa: Met him?  
Draco nods to Pansy, who turns on the TV to show Narcisa the advert that Draco and Harry shot together. Narcisa's eyes go wide.  
Narcisa: What is that?  
Pansy: Prada's new, up and coming, modelling duo.  



	14. Chapter 14

Harry and Teddy sit down with their drinks.  
Teddy: How was the shoot?  
Harry: Fine. We got some pretty good shots. You got any homework?  
Teddy: Binns gave us a three page essay to do.  
Harry: On what?  
Teddy: The battle of the Somme.  
Harry: When's it due?  
Teddy: Friday. It's Thursday today and it's due on Friday. AKA tomorrow!  
Harry: What period?  
Teddy: Second.  
Harry: I'll give you a hand.  
Teddy: You are a fucking angel Harry.  
Harry: I know.  
Teddy: You will not fucking believe what Ginny Weasley said to me yesterday.  
Harry: Spill the tee.  
Teddy: She came over to me and was like " _Tell your brother that he's an overrated arse bitch that needs to go die in a hole._ " I was like " _Honey do I look like a fucking mobile phone?_ "   
Harry: Nice one.  
Teddy: Thanks. She stood there jaw to the floor then was like " _How dare you talk to me like that._ " I just decided to fuck it and quote Todrick Hall.  
Harry: What did you say?  
Teddy: " _This shit ain't going no where  
Bitch ain't got no hair  
Fuck it she don't care  
If you mad you gon' stay mad  
That bitch just stay bad  
Bitch I just slayed that_"  
Woman: Young man can you stop swearing?  
Teddy: No.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics  
> Song: Wig  
> Artist: Todrick Hall  
> Album: Haus Party pt. 2


End file.
